


Для нас двоих

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking to Cope, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protectiveness, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: С точки зрения Питера, он пережил битву на Титане и отделался, самое большее, парой царапин, а Танос был побежден еще до того, как они добрались до дома. Но теперь мистер Старк почему-то ведет себя очень странно...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069959) by [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot). 



Почти сразу после того, как Танос исчезает с Титана, мир почему-то расплывается. Или, может, Питер провалами в памяти страдает — сказать трудно.

Что он припоминает четко — это то, как монстр наносил мистеру Старку удар за ударом, и раны были такие страшные, что без помощи Питера мистер Старк бы погиб. Как назло, он был слишком далеко. Питер помнит собственный крик, отчаянную попытку прорваться поближе и помочь, одновременно с тем защищая девушку-жука, Звездного Лорда и того серого парня. Питер помнит, как во вселенной вскрылась зияющая рана и Танос исчез внутри нее.

Что было после — без понятия. Вообще. Только какие-то расплывчатые контуры. И вдруг — он снова на месте битвы. Это сбивает с толку, но, по крайней мере, все остальные в порядке. Пришельцы еле держатся на ногах, растерянные, прямо как сам Питер, так что, видно, он пока еще не сошел с ума. Наверное, после того, как Танос искривил реальность, возник какой-то побочный эффект, временной сдвиг от такого резкого отступления.

С другой стороны, остальные слишком уж спокойны. Например, классная синяя леди-киборг стоит, совсем не двигаясь, и бесстрастно разглядывает их, но, впрочем, она же киборг: наверное, растерянность в число ее функций не входит. Доктор Стрендж, сидящий на скале, отстраненно улыбается, как будто всё на свете понимает, — но он всегда такой, так что это неважно.

Да и мистер Старк — он-то совсем не растерянный. Наоборот, он буквально пожирает Питера взглядом, и Питер, рванувшись было к нему, останавливается на полпути, и сердце его замирает.

— Сэр? — слышит он себя.

И прежде чем он понимает, что происходит, мистер Старк оказывается очень близко, притягивает к себе, крепко обнимает и шепчет ему в волосы, как мантру:

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, с тобой всё хорошо...

— Так это вас ранили в живот, мистер Старк, — смущенно смеется он и обнимает в ответ, стараясь не сжать слишком сильно. Ирония судьбы: мистер Старк пережил битву с чокнутым инопланетянином лишь для того, чтобы Питер сломал ему ребра. — А вы в порядке?

— Да, карапуз, да. В полном, — мистер Старк отстраняется и показывает, что на нем, каким-то непостижимым образом, и вправду ни царапинки. Совсем ничего — а ведь лишь несколько минут назад ему проткнули живот.

— Но как?..

— Вон тот Гудини на скале заключил очень нехорошую сделку, — Мистер Старк задумчиво замолкает. — Впрочем, всё получилось. По крайней мере, в этот раз.

Питер ничего не понимает, однако прежде чем он успевает спросить, что мистер Старк имеет в виду, Звездный Лорд перебивает его и требует немедленные ответы: какого черта произошло? Где Танос? У всех здесь вдруг заболела голова? С этого момента всё завертелось вихрем: и возмущенные крики, и обвинения, и какие-то новые планы — и примерно через полчаса они все забиваются в корабль и летят домой.

— Так мы точно знаем, что Танос на Земле? — уточняет Звездный Лорд, садится в кресло пилота (и пускай у него плохой вкус в кино, он всё равно такой крутой), — и прокладывает курс. — Потому что я просто обязан придушить его голыми руками.

— Ну да, вроде того, — отзывается мистер Старк.

Если честно, и этот ответ какой-то мутный. Но Питер только что пережил свою первую битву – как настоящий Мститель! в космосе! — и поэтому не зацикливается на этом.

***  
Когда Звездный Лорд говорит, что придется делить комнаты, мистер Старк в тот же миг заявляет:

— Чудо-мальчик — со мной.

Конечно, потом он отшучивается, мол, Питер — единственный из всей компании, кто не храпит, но Питер не упускает странную напряженность в голосе мистера Старка, как будто тот рад, что есть повод остаться рядом с Питером. Их разношерстная и ворчливая группа всё пытается договориться, как разделить не такое уж, как теперь выяснилось, и большое пространство корабля, а мистер Старк не отходит от Питера ни на шаг, следует за ним тенью, его руки скользят по плечам Питера, мягко касаются шеи, опускаются к талии.

Ужин — если это вообще ужин: когда за иллюминатором ничего больше нет, кроме звезд, время точно не определить, но Питер очень устал, так что пусть будет ужин — оказывается рыжеватой кашицей в слегка помятых металлических мисках. Выглядит не очень аппетитно, однако Питер слишком голоден, чтобы критиковать; он запихивает кашицу в рот, нарочно не обращая внимания на странный привкус орехов и пряностей. К тому же, даже если эта еда противная, она инопланетная — просто супер!

Мистер Старк, втиснувшись рядом с Питером и постоянно задевая его ногами, явно так не считает. Он гоняет кашицу по миске и не сводит с Питера глаз. От такого внимания у Питера полыхает лицо: мистер Старк, наверное, уже заметил этот смешной румянец.

— Вы точно себя хорошо чувствуете? — шепчет Питер, указывая на миску. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется отвести от себя этот пристальный взгляд, и он не знает, как справиться с противными мурашками, покрывшими руки.

— Превосходно, — неубедительно отвечает мистер Старк, даже не притронувшись к еде. — Просто не голоден.

— После всего? Как это?

Тут Питеру приходит в голову: может быть, мистеру Старку неловко признаться, что он не хочет кашу, и он договаривает:

— Есть можно. Попробуете?

Мистер Старк серьезно обдумывает услышанное, несколько раз переводя взгляд с Питера на свою миску и обратно.

— Наверное, странно, что мне не хочется есть? — в конечном итоге соглашается он. – Тогда придется попробовать, — поморщившись, он отправляет ложку в рот.

Ага. С мистером Старком точно что-то не то. Но, впрочем, и день выдался не самый обычный.

***  
К тому моменту, как они заканчивают ужинать, Питер буквально готов упасть в обморок от усталости. После битвы в нем еще сохранился азарт, потом он увидел новый корабль и был в полном восторге, а сейчас всё это куда-то испарилось: такое чувство, будто от него остались только кожа и кости, да еще мышцы, которые так ныли от усталости, что он едва мог удержаться на ногах. Выясняется, что ему и мистеру Старку предстоит ночевать в маленькой комнатке, которую явно использовали нечасто. У стены, прямо друг над другом — две, на вид неудобные, железные кровати.

Питера не надо просить: он вскарабкивается наверх, плюхается на живот и стягивает костюм примерно до талии. Надеть больше нечего — костюм сойдет за пижаму.

— Прямо как ночевка, — сонно бормочет в подушку Питер. У него уже слипаются глаза.

— Ты устраивал ночевки?

Питер слышит приближающиеся к кровати шаги мистера Старка и вздрагивает, почувствовав, что его гладят по голове, перебирая волосы.

— Мм, не совсем. Но мне кажется, обычно еда лучше.

Питер приоткрывает глаза. Лицо мистера Старка — прямо напротив его, выражение трудно прочесть: какое-то нежное и испуганное одновременно.

— Вы просто не ели мясные рулеты тети Мэй, — утомленно улыбается Питер. — Они вкусные.

Мистер Старк улыбается в ответ, но в глазах остается всё то же выражение.

— Питер. Я очень рад, что ты жив, — говорит он очень тихо, как будто не хочет, чтобы Питер его услышал. Но ведь Питер всё слышит — так же ясно, как если бы мистер Старк кричал в рупор.

— Ну... спасибо. Я тоже рад.

Усталые мысли Питера блуждают по событиям вечера, и странному поведению мистера Старка вдруг находится объяснение, такое по-глупому очевидное — и почему он сразу не понял?

— Простите, что заставил вас волноваться. Не надо было тогда идти за вами на корабль.

Питер думал, что прошлое выражение лица было трудно расшифровать — но реакция мистера Старка на эти слова совершенно нечитаемая: он весь съежился, как будто его ударили, а потом хрипло рассмеялся:

— Да, паучок... Да, совсем не надо было, — из него как будто весь дух вышибли. — Но ты сейчас здесь. Живой. Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, я верно говорю?

— Угу, — уже сквозь сон соглашается Питер. Мистер Старк так и не убрал руку, и это ощущение успокаивает. — Ммм... Так Шекспир сказал.

Питер еще осознает, что мистер Старк легко сжимает его плечо, потом — что снизу раздается легкий шорох матраца, а потом, наконец, проваливается в блаженную пустоту сновидений.

***  
Питер резко просыпается в панике. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, почему так бушуют чувства, так колотится сердце, так напряжено тело, готовое рвануться вперед – кричит мистер Старк.

Питер скатывается с кровати, пытаясь по пути натянуть костюм, что у него не получается, и приземляется на корточки, готовый к неожиданному бою. Но, оглядевшись, он в смущении понимает, что никакой опасности нет. Только мистер Старк — ему снится кошмар.

— Нет!.. — умоляет он, руки его дергаются, как будто в попытках до чего-то дотянуться. Сердце мистера Старка бьется чуть ли не втрое быстрее обычного, этот звук оглушительным барабанным боем наполняет помещение, и только на нем Питер может сейчас сосредоточиться. — Нет, только не его... Прошу...

И Питер тут же оказывается рядом, окликает мистера Старка, встряхивает, будит.

— Это сон, это просто сон, — повторяет он, хватается за его рубашку и тянет к себе, усаживая. Мистер Старк резко раскрывает глаза и вцепляется в Питера. Он с трудом дышит, отчаянно запускает пальцы в его волосы, ощупывает лицо, проводит по щекам и смахивает челку.

— Ты здесь, — выдыхает он, покрывая дрожащими прикосновениями грудь и плечи Питера; он словно до глубины души поражен, что Питер рядом. — Ты здесь, ты живой, ты здесь...

— Да, да, всё хорошо, — настаивает Питер, полностью сбитый с толку. Он ловит руки мистера Старка своими и крепко, неподвижно держит, не представляя, что делать дальше. — Со мной всё хорошо! — повторяет он. – Цел и невредим!

В ответ на это мистер Старк разражается лающим смехом и опадает на Питера, положив голову ему на плечо в попытках отдышаться. Питер неловко обнимает его и похлопывает по спине.

И так они сидят очень долго, целую вечность: мистер Старк содрогается в объятиях Питера и медленно успокаивается. Питер чувствует на плече что-то влажное — наверное, слезы, — но ничего не говорит, лишь проводит ладонью круги по спине мистера Старка, как это раньше делала Мэй, когда Питер тосковал по родителям.

Вот это, решает он, просто суперстранно.

В конце концов, мистер Старк поднимается, утирая глаза. Его взгляд останавливается на лице Питера, такой ошеломленный, словно только сейчас ему стало понятно, перед кем он находится.

— Извини, Пит, — он берет уголок одеяла и вытирает плечо Питера. — Извини, я не... Уверен, я все правила поведения для наставников нарушил. Руководства не выдавали, но вот это точно было бы первым в списке того, что делать нельзя.

Он бросается какой-то чепухой — его любимый способ отвлечь внимание. Опять-таки — справедливо. Будь Питер на его месте, он что угодно бы ради этого сделал. Питеру казалось, что они с мистером Старком очень сблизились за последний год: за часы, проведенные в лаборатории, во время тренировок, а иногда, редко-редко, когда ужинали вместе и смотрели кино — однако до такого еще не доходило. Раньше, по крайней мере.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет Питер. И так оно, в принципе, и есть. Ну, ладно: Питер не может представить, как уместить эти минуты в уже сложившийся у него в сознании образ мистера Старка, человека, у которого всё всегда под контролем, — даже когда он притворяется, что это не так. Впрочем — эй, несколько часов назад в него целую луну бросали. У всех есть свой предел — даже у супергероев. Это естественно. Так что всё в порядке. В полном.

— Ничего страшного.

Мистер Старк всё еще выглядит так, слово увидел привидение, но он похлопывает Питера по руке и слабо улыбается:

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, паучок.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим!

Питер быстро вскакивает на ноги, пока ситуация не стала еще более неловкой. Мистер Старк только-только начал обращаться с ним как с равным, будто Питера по-настоящему приняли в команду, и самому Питеру совершенно не хочется этого терять: самое последнее, что им сейчас нужно, это разрушить с таким трудом выстроенное доверие — прямо на пути к Земле, к настоящей битве с Таносом.

— Вы меня даже на другую планету взяли. Я бы сказал, вы первоклассный наставник. На пять с плюсом! Нед, когда узнает, не поверит!

— Да-да, — бормочет мистер Старк, потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Взял тебя на другую планету. Может, когда-нибудь я и прощу себя за это, — и вздыхает. — Ложись-ка ты спать, паучок. Завтра важный день.

В итоге, из происходящего Питер мало что понимает, но расслабляется и сосредотачивается на собственных ощущениях: голова болит, пульс отдается в висках, глаза слипаются от усталости — и, не возражая, карабкается к себе наверх. Когда они вернутся домой, всё наладится, говорит он себе. Просто это был длинный и сложный день.

***  
Они прилетают на Землю — а Таноса уже победили.

Битва не обошлась без потерь. Сотни войн Ваканды, по-видимому, погибли в бою. Вижн — тоже. Питеру его искренне жаль. Они встречались в Башне несколько раз, и Вижн запомнился ему добрым и терпеливым, готовым ответить на любые вопросы — а однажды он даже помог Питеру сделать домашку по физике, пока мистер Старк был занят делами.

Однако по сравнению с тем, что Питер ожидал — что будут разрушены целые города и что Мстители будут сражаться до последней капли крови — всё оказалось слишком уж просто. В хорошем смысле, конечно. Но всё-таки... Питер-то готовился к апокалипсису — а это едва ли хуже прошлого нападения на Нью-Йорк.

Когда они с мистером Старком сидят в медицинском крыле Башни, ожидая результатов анализов — им же не хочется занести на Землю какого-нибудь инопланетного паразита, — Питер озвучивает свою мысль. А мистер Старк хрипло смеется, как в прошлый раз, на корабле:

— Всегда кажется хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — он придвигается ближе и приобнимает Питера. — Такая вот у нас работа: провожаем один конец света за другим. Надеюсь, настоящего ты никогда не увидишь. Мы не увидим. Я всех нас имею в виду.

У мистера Старка тяжелая рука, и Питер сейчас думает только об этом; он кивает в ответ, пытаясь отвлечься:

— Я просто хотел помочь чем-нибудь.

— Ты уже много сделал, — вдруг мистер Старк взъерошивает ему волосы и отстраняется. — Кстати, как насчет того, чтобы держаться поближе к земле? Снова будешь дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком. Как тебе? А мне это поможет лучше спать по ночам.

Мистер Старк подмигивает, и Питер невольно улыбается. Вот этот мистер Старк ему прекрасно знаком: он уверен в себе, умеет вовремя пошутить, он уже признал и за считанные секунды преодолел неловкость, возникшую между ними прошлой ночью. Всё возвращается на круги своя.

— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Буду и дальше дружелюбным соседом.

***  
Как оказалось, даже этого Питер не может сделать: он наказан до конца учебного года. Наказан-пренаказан. Наказан так, что Мэй забрала и спрятала костюм — это какой-то совершенно новый уровень наказания, Питер даже и не представлял, что такое возможно.

— А еще я позвонила Тони Старку и сказала, что если он подарит тебе еще один, то я самолично его прикончу, так что даже и не пытайся, — предупредила она его первым же вечером после возвращения. Но перед этим обнимала так долго и крепко, как никогда. К тому же, после взбучки она разрешила выбрать где поесть, и Питер понял, что за гневом она скрывала то, что рада видеть его целым и невредимым.

— Полный отстой, — жалуется он Неду, безнадежно ковыряясь вилкой в картошке.

Прошла всего неделя, а ему уже просто не терпится начать патрулировать город. Питер так соскучился по ощущению полета, что уже рассматривает вариант покопаться в вещах и отыскать свой старый костюм, который он носил до знакомства с мистером Старком, но что-то ему подсказывает, что он будет маловат. К тому же, если Мэй узнает, то и в самом деле запрет его в комнате до конца жизни.

— Ага, но слушай, оно того стоит! Чувак, ты на другой планете побывал! С пришельцами!

Нед всё время заводил одну и ту же песню про пришельцев — и Питеру становилось от этого немного лучше: да, и на планете он бывал, и много чего видал, это, в принципе, очень даже круто.

— И не забывай: она ведь тебя отпустила в лабораторию на этих выходных. Да?

Питер утвердительно кивает. Мистер Старк поступил умно — он позвонил Мэй и прямо спросил разрешения. Мэй нравится, когда говорят прямо. И, насколько Питер понял, подслушивая тот разговор из своей комнаты, мистер Старк хочет проверить кое-какие усовершенствования в новом костюме, и он прекрасно понимает, что Питеру пока нельзя забрать костюм домой. Но когда же улучшать костюм, если не сейчас?

«Мэй, мне лишь хочется обеспечить Питеру полную безопасность. Не проверив костюм, я этого сделать не могу. Из лаборатории он не выйдет, не беспокойся».

К удивлению Питера, уговоры сработали.

— Да, в субботу поеду.

— Так это же классно! Тебе же там нравится.

Питер снова вяло кивает, и Нед тычет его в бок:

— Что случилось? Опять снился кошмар?

Нед прав — точно, снился. Кошмары становятся обычным делом, и Питера это вовсе не радует.

Они начались на вторую ночь. Всегда одно и тоже — Титан. Иногда Питеру видится раненый мистер Старк, но во сне он не поднимается, а падает и истекает кровью, прерывисто дыша. Питер же стремится к нему изо всех сил, но у него никогда не получается его спасти, как бы быстро он не бежал. Иногда Питер, беспомощный и остолбеневший от ужаса, смотрит, как Танос сокрушает в своих гигантских руках черепа остальных членов команды — один за другим, легко, как скорлупки.

Но в самых страшных, самых ярких кошмарах Таноса нет вообще. Страшно от того, что Питер видит, что остальные рассыпаются в пыль и развеваются по ветру, и ничего не может сделать, — а потом понимает, что исчезает сам. Не сказать, что это больно. Но ужаса сильнее Питер никогда не испытывал – ощущение, будто его разрывают на части. И каждый раз он падает на руки мистера Старка, и последнее, что он запоминает, это безысходное горе, написанное на его лице, а потом Питер резко просыпается: сердце бешено колотится, ладони потные, воздуха не хватает. После такого больше не спится.

Но сейчас вспоминать все эти ночи не хочется, поэтому Питер качает головой.

— Неа, — лжет он. — Просто надоело сидеть дома. В лабораторию съездить будет хорошо. Ты прав.

Может быть, он даже наберется смелости и спросит мистера Старка, как у героев получается высыпаться. 

***  
К субботе желание попасть поскорее в лабораторию становится невыносимым, и во время поездки Питер едва может усидеть на месте, чем очень надоел Хэппи («Господи, да угомонись же ты наконец! Выпей успокоительного и не приставай»). А Питер всю неделю шатался от школы до дома и обратно и совершенно сходил с ума — хоть в лаборатории он сможет надеть костюм. Питер надеется, что мистер Старк нарушит обещание до такой степени, что разрешит ему размяться в спортзале — таком большом, практически арене: там высокие потолки и пространства хватает для полетов на паутине.

Как только они подъезжают, Питер выскакивает из машины и взбегает по лестнице, пропуская ступеньки и не обращая внимания на протесты Хэппи. У Питера есть допуск, да и вообще, обычно мистер Старк дожидается его в вестибюле, или, если тот занят, его встречает мисс Поттс. Но, видно, не сегодня, потому что там никого нет. Ха!.. Наверное, мистер Старк потерял счет времени.

— Здравствуй, Питер, — раздается успокаивающий голос Пятницы. — С возвращением. Мистер Старк в лаборатории на втором этаже. Ты можешь присоединиться к нему.

Ладно — может, Питер теперь в той категории людей, которых не нужно приветствовать лично. Круто же? Наверное? Теперь он здесь как свой? Не теряя времени на лишние переживания, Питер мчится в лабораторию.

Он врывается в помещение, и мистер Старк, сосредоточенно склонившийся над рукой Железного Человека, машет ему, не поднимая взгляда.

— Как раз вовремя, помоги-ка здесь. Держи их рядом друг с другом, — распоряжается мистер Старк, указывая на две части провода где-то в глубине механизма.

Питер делает как сказано и молча наблюдает, как мистер Старк сплавляет провода: ему интересно, но это немного странно — даже, если говорить откровенно, немного обидно. В прошлом году до них внезапно дошло, что у Питера — маленькие и гибкие руки, что делает его прекрасным помощником в такого рода тонкой, но опасной работе. Питеру нравится быть полезным. Но обычно с ним хотя бы сначала здороваются.

Закончив, мистер Старк снимает защитные очки и всё-таки смотрит на Питера. Он усталый, бледный и слегка исхудавший, и глаза его покраснели по краям. Но затем он улыбается, и всё его лицо словно оживает, озаряется светом, от которого у Питера чуть кружится голова и на душе теплеет, и вся обида вдруг куда-то пропадает.

— Молодец, паучок. Нужно всегда держать тебя под рукой, — мистер Старк встает и направляется в другой конец помещения, где стоит витрина с закрытыми пока дверцами. — Готов взглянуть на новые костюмы?

Питер тут же бросается к нему:

— Погодите — костюмы? Их много?

— Посмотрите-ка на него, ничего не упускает. Я всегда говорил — далеко пойдешь. Ну, Пятница, приступаем к торжественному открытию?

Дверцы раздвигаются с механическим жужжанием, и за ними скрываются даже не два, а три костюма: новый вариант Железного Паука и два — обычного. У первого расцветка знакомая, сине-красная, а другой — полностью черный, символ Человека-Паука едва виднеется на нашивке спереди.

Это удивительные, невероятные работы — а от черного костюма просто охренеть можно, — и Питер буквально кожей чувствует, как сильно ему хочется их примерить, узнать, какие новые функции установил мистер Старк, поздороваться с Карен — он очень без нее скучал. Но с другой стороны...

— Вы сделали их меньше чем за две недели?

Мистер Старк воодушевленно кивает и рассматривает свои творения, едва сдерживая довольную улыбку:

— Кое-какие идейки у меня уже давно в голове вертелись, но, в общем, да. Впечатляет?

— Это... очень большая работа.

Питера это беспокоит, но почему — он пока не понимает. Он должен быть благодарным. И он благодарен. Однако тратить целые дни, делая целую кучу костюмов для того, кому еще два месяца их даже надеть не разрешат, это не самый нормальный способ отпраздновать отмену конца света.

Мистер Старк ничего не отвечает. Вместо этого он запускает программу обновления, мечется от костюма к костюму, азартно, как ребенок, пускается в научные объяснения, прыгает с пятого на десятое — всё так быстро, и Питер едва поспевает за ним. Здесь — более гибкий материал, здесь — пуленепробиваемая прослойка, здесь — улучшенный стелс-режим, здесь — взрывающиеся паутины ("Сэр, мне не нужны взрывающиеся паутины!"), здесь — защита от холода, от жары, от тяжелых объектов, которые падают с неба со скоростью в сотни миль в час...

— Мистер Старк! — у Питера голова идет кругом. Мистер Старк останавливается, в удивлении разглядывает его, и Питер замечает, как у него дрожат руки, слышит, как громко бьется его сердце. — Всё это очень интересно, но слишком уж быстро. 

— Да... Да, конечно. Извини, слегка увлекся. Давай лучше наденем на тебя какой-нибудь? — Он разворачивается к витрине, размышляя. — Думаю, имеет смысл начать с классики.

Питер уже привык переодеваться в лаборатории и в костюме оказывается меньше чем через минуту. Тот сидит идеально, что неудивительно, и почему-то в нем даже удобнее, чем в прежнем — материал такой гибкий и тонкий, словно на Питере сейчас совсем ничего нет.

— Так здорово! — восхищается он и надевает маску, в которой немедленно включается интерфейс. — Привет, Карен! Скучала? 

— Очень, Питер, — раздается в ухе знакомый голос. — Как ты поживаешь?

В то время, как Питер рассказывает ей о том, что наказан, о предстоящем тесте по истории и последних школьных сплетнях — её, кажется, это особенно интересует, — мистер Старк жестами показывает, какие позы принять, как встать и подвигаться, чтобы стало понятно, как костюм взаимодействует с телом. Они делают так каждый раз, и Питер автоматически следует безмолвным указаниям, едва замечая, что происходит, — но потом он ощущает раскрытую ладонь мистера Старка, теплую и твердую, у себя на груди. Он тут же замирает, обрывая беседу с Карен. Это что-то новенькое.

— Руки вперед, ноги нараспашку, — велят ему, и он инстинктивно повинуется. Затем, без предупреждения, мистер Старк пробегает пальцами по его рукам и вниз по бокам, и хотя он едва касается костюма, этого хватает, чтобы Питер весь напрягся и вздрогнул под прикосновениями, как будто обжегшись.

— Сэр?.. — спрашивает он, но мистер Старк сосредоточен только на своей задаче, одергивает костюм туда-сюда, оглаживает материал на спине и плечах, и у Питера по всему телу пробегают мурашки. С такого близкого расстояния невозможно не заметить, что черная футболка мистера Старка испачкана и помята, словно ее не стирали много дней, — а еще от мистера Старка пахнет алкоголем. — Что...

Мистер Старк крепко держит Питера за плечи:

— Почти идеально. Нужно еще немного исправить. 

— Мне кажется, всё хорошо, прекрасный костюм! — возражает Питер. — Вы и так сделали достаточно. Правда.

И в ответ мистер Старк делает то, чего никогда прежде не делал: он хватается за край маски Питера и стягивает ее. Это до странного интимный жест, который становится еще страннее, когда мистер Старк кладет ладонь Питеру на затылок. В последнее время он часто так делает. 

— Питер, — говорит мистер Старк, пристально, сурово глядя на него. — С этого момента хороших костюмов не будет достаточно. И прекрасных не будет достаточно. Всё, что ты от меня получишь, будет идеальным. Самым лучшим. Лучше самого лучшего. Чудеса моего авторства специально для Питера Паркера. 

— Я... Ладно? — его сердце бешено колотится, инстинкты подсказывают одновременно и отпрянуть, и поддаться прикосновению; он с трудом соображает, что сказать или, может, сделать в ответ... на это вот всё.

Мистер Старк сам избавил его от этой необходимости: он обхватывает его подбородок и поворачивает лицо из стороны в сторону, рассматривая.

— У тебя усталый вид, — неодобрительно заключает он. 

Ага, неудивительно. Кошмары не спешат прекращаться. Питер подумывал упомянуть о них, но, похоже, мистер Старк и без того слишком беспокоится, поэтому он отшучивается:

— Уж кто бы говорил...

Пальцы на подбородке напрягаются, и какое-то мгновение Питеру кажется, что он зашел слишком далеко, что начнется спор, но затем мистер Старк отпускает его и отстраняется.

— Справедливо, — он поворачивается к остальным костюмам. — Итак, какой хочешь примерить следующим?

Питер указывает наугад — попадает на Железного Паука. Питеру всё равно. Если всё это из-за того, что он пробрался тогда на корабль, то, может, Нед ошибается. Может, оно того вовсе не стоило.


	2. Chapter 2

Проходит три дня, и мистер Старк делает что-то совершенно из ряда вон выходящее — он пишет Питеру.

А они ведь в принципе не переписываются. Конечно, некоторое время назад мистер Старк дал ему свой личный номер — в первый же раз, когда пригласил Питера в лабораторию, стащил телефон и небрежно добавил себя в контакты, словно в этом нет ничего особенного, хотя точно знал, что Питер просто ошалел, — но при этом строго добавил:

— Это, пацан, только на крайний случай. Если позвонишь или, не приведи боже, напишешь и будешь не при смерти, то лабораторию посещать я тебе запрещу. 

Питер не осмеливался даже подумать о том, чтобы самому набрать этот номер, да и мистер Старк телефоном редко пользовался, в основном связывался с Питером через Хэппи, немного реже, в перерывах между работой, писал о новых разработках на электронку и лишь порой, очень-очень редко, звонил, чтобы поздравить Питера, когда какой-нибудь его особенно выдающийся подвиг попадал в новости. Но переписываться? Да ни в жизнь.

И всё же — Питер глядит на сообщение от Самого Крутого Друга.

_«Привет, Пит. Как делишки?»_

Питер таращится на буквы, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Заглавные буквы — есть. Знаки препинания — есть. Но есть и «делишки» — будто мистер Старк с ним на короткой ноге, будто пишет ему каждый день, но ведь это совсем не так. Тони Старк не пишет ему каждый день посреди урока физики.

Питер отвечает не сразу. Потому что сейчас урок, и ему не хочется неприятностей. И точно не потому, что понятия не имеет, как ответить.

— Да ну, серьезно?! — поражается Нед и разглядывает телефон вблизи, словно не может поверить в увиденное. Питер кивает, и у Неда глаза буквально на лоб выскакивают: 

— Слушай, а отправь ему фотографию Халка, которого мы вчера из Лего сделали. 

— Да нет же! Ему не хочется знать, что я его друзей из Лего собираю. Так странно.

Нед соглашается, пожимая плечами: 

— Можешь сказать ему правду.

Питер на секундочку представляет, как будет выглядеть такое сообщение:

_«Как дела? Я очень устал. За три ночи я спал всего, наверное, часа четыре. Мне снится, как я умираю у вас на руках»._

Нет, такое писать нельзя. Но и притворяться, что всё прекрасно, означает солгать. И, в конце концов, Питер выдает следующее:

_«нормально, скучно только...»_

Может, так он выудит себе еще одну поездку в Башню. В прошлый раз произошли свои странности, да и надеть костюмы в спортзал ему всё-таки не разрешили – «Хорошая попытка, карапуз, но твоя тетушка сказала, что нельзя; очень меня испугала», — но это всё равно гораздо лучше, чем засиживаться дома. Питеру нравится коротать время в лаборатории, нравится играть со всякими устройствами, пробовать новые идеи. Еще ему нравится быть рядом с мистером Старком — даже когда тот так себя ведет.

Но не тут-то было. Мистер Старк не просто не приглашает его в лабораторию — он вообще не отвечает. 

До позднего вечера — когда Питер вздрагивает от удара в окно и обнаруживает за ним дрона, который принес картонную коробку. _«Это для тебя, развлекайся. – ТС»_ — написано сверху четкими буквами, почерком мистера Старка. 

Какого. Черта. 

Питер открывает коробку. Внутри нее — еще одна коробочка. Она собрана из передвижных блоков: с цветами, числами и рычажками. Через несколько минут, осмотрев коробочку со всех сторон, Питер понимает, что это головоломка — и она гораздо сложнее всех, что он раньше видел. Развлекайся, значит. Ха!

Питер берет телефон, открывает переписку, быстро набирает: _«спасибо»_ , — и отправляет, а сердце у него так и колотится. И из-за чего он так нервничает? Не надо нервничать, когда говоришь спасибо за подарок. Это совершенно нормальный поступок. Всё это нормально. Просто новая стадия в их отношениях.

Ответ приходит почти сразу же:

_«Собрал специально для тебя, карапуз. Реши — оно того стоит. Слово скаута»._

Собрал для него? Этим же днем? Питер оборачивается к коробочке с удвоенным интересом. Ага. Всё нормально. Нормальнее не бывает. 

***  
Её решить просто невозможно. Питер приносит коробочку в школу — Нед от шока чуть не помер — и два дня подряд возится с ней под партой. На второй день это замечает Флэш, не упустив возможности поиздеваться над ним, мол, в игрушки играет. Питеру понадобилось всё самообладание, чтобы не огрызнуться ненароком, что «игрушку» сделал для него сам Тони Старк.

— Так и сказал бы, — бурчит Нед, недовольно провожая взглядом Флэша, со смехом бегущего дальше по коридору. — У него бы мозг взорвался. 

— Он бы мне всё равно не поверил, — пожимает плечами Питер и умалчивает, что про это он рассказывать всему свету не стал бы, даже если бы ему поверили. Слишком это... Личное, наверное.

Тем же вечером, после нескольких часов напряженных размышлений, Питер наконец решает головоломку. Раздается приятный щелчок, и коробочка распадается. Внутри лежит маленький черный футляр с изображением красного паука. Стоит решить, значит... В футляре — наушник. Озадаченный, Питер включает его и вставляет в ухо.

— Здравствуй, Питер. 

— Карен! — восклицает он в восторге. Тут же, сообразив, что уже почти полночь и Мэй спит, он повторяет потише: — Карен! Привет! Я этого не ожидал. 

— Мистер Старк думает, что ты по мне соскучился, — Питер практически слышит улыбку в ее голосе. — Это правда? 

— Ну конечно, я ведь тебе говорил в субботу. Это потрясающе! 

Болтать с Карен в лаборатории было приятно, но во всё остальное время ее отчаянно не хватало. Питер привык, что Карен всегда рядом: с ней можно обсудить всё что угодно, в любое время дня и ночи. До этой минуты он даже и не осознавал, насколько сильно скучал по ней — и сейчас, слыша ее голос в наушнике, ему вдруг кажется, что наказание — не такая уж и тяжелая доля.

На радостях Питер хватает телефон и делает две фотографии: на одной — открытая коробочка, а на другой — он сам, с наушником в ухе, показывает класс. На нем пижама, и он улыбается, как дурачок: глупая фотка, но он ее всё равно отправляет — быстро, пока не успел пожалеть. 

И снова ответ приходит за считанные секунды: 

_«Ну, тетушка ничего не говорила про Карен, я прав? Но лучше ей ничего не говори, на всякий случай»._

А потом: 

_«Приятно видеть, что ты улыбаешься»._

У Питера перехватывает дыхание и учащается пульс. Что это вообще значит? Мистер Старк всегда видит, как он улыбается.

Питер откладывает вопрос на потом и возвращается к Карен. Они болтают до тех пор, пока Питер не засыпает, и впервые за несколько дней он не видит ни одного кошмара.

***  
На следующее утро Питера поджидает еще одно сообщение:

_«Если до сих пор скучаешь, лови новую модель пускателя паутины. Я поигрался накануне. Проверь почту»._

Так что теперь они переписываются. Рассуждают о пускателе паутины, потом — о новых способах применения нанотехнологий в хирургии ( _«может вам лучше у доктора стрэнджа спросить?»_ — пишет Питер. _«Наверное,_ — приходит ответ, — _но я хочу поговорить с тобой»_ ). Еще немного позже — о контрольной по математике, которая у Питера через несколько дней, а к концу недели мистер Старк просит его посоветовать какой-нибудь фильм, и всё начинает казаться очень естественным. Будто каждый старшеклассник целыми днями строчит сообщения своему наставнику, который миллиардер и супергерой заодно.

Теперь-то Питеру совсем не скучно.

Да и Карен помогает заснуть. Немного. Питер, чуть стесняясь, рассказал ей про кошмары, и она придумала включать успокаивающую музыку, пока он спит. Большую часть времени работает — но не всегда.

Вот почему, ровно через две недели после того, как Питер получил первое сообщение от мистера Старка, он просыпается в три часа ночи, разглядывает потолок и пытается не думать о том, как растворяется в воздухе, клеточка за клеточкой, пока не перестает что-либо чувствовать. Плохо дело, и отбросить эти мысли никак не получается.

Измученный, сердитый, Питер берет телефон и видит новое сообщение от мистера Старка. Пришло несколько часов назад. Оно снова об улучшении пускателя. Это не обязательно, но нужно же на что-нибудь отвлечься. Питер печатает несколько строчек и, подумав, что с прошлой поездки в лабораторию прошло вполне себе много времени и можно снова попробовать туда напроситься, пишет:

_«а знаете будет гораздо проще если я их сам попробую на деле...»_

Осмелев — или, может, от усталости не сдерживаясь, как обычно, — в последний момент добавляет:

_«это намек такой ;)»_

И потом откладывает телефон в сторону, не ожидая ответа. Сейчас три часа, в конце концов. Надо попробовать еще раз заснуть. Но, пусть в голове стоит гул, а в горле до боли пересохло, Питер понимает, что будет мучиться до рассвета.

Вдруг, к его удивлению, экран телефона подсвечивается, отбрасывая призрачные отблески на потолок. Питер дотягивается до него и видит цепочку сообщений:

_«Тонко._

_Посмотрим, как лучше это устроить. Было бы здорово с тобой увидеться._

_А вообще, почему не спишь?»_

Над последним вопросом Питер призадумывается. Стоит соврать, сказать, что в туалет выходил или что-нибудь такое? А может, лучше вовсе не отвечать и сказать потом, что снова заснул? Можно ведь просто переписываться с супергероем-наставником, а можно и переписываться с ним посреди ночи. У Питера голова как в тумане и думает медленно: он может и дурость какую-нибудь ляпнуть.

С другой стороны, он уже понял, что сна ему этой ночью больше не светит. И разговаривать с мистером Старком ему нравится. Так почему бы и нет?

_«да как-то не спится_

_а вы?»_

Печатает что-то. Почему сердце так забилось? Постоянно так, из-за всякой фигни. Так тупо. До сих пор печатает.

_«Я и не ложился»._

А потом телефон звонит.

Питер так удивляется, что чуть не пропускает звонок. Наверное, ошибка, или палец соскользнул. Бывает. Но телефон всё звонит. И что теперь делать — не брать трубку? Может, случилось ЧП.

(Питер прекрасно знает, что не случилось. Он всё равно отвечает.)

— Эээ, здравствуйте?.. — кривится он при этих словах. Они звучат глупо, неубедительно, как будто совсем не понимает, что происходит. Он не понимает, конечно, но всё равно хочет, чтобы его голос казался не таким бестолковым.

— Так, и в чем дело? — мистер Старк спрашивает грубо и требовательно. — В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты выглядел, будто не спал несколько дней, а сейчас просыпаешься в три ночи. В чем проблема?

Питер приподнимается и садится, поджав колени к подбородку. В этих словах ему почувствовался вызов, и, раздумывая, как лучше ответить, он прикусывает щеку изнутри.

— А вы тоже не спите.

— Да. Поэтому и понимаю, что это плохой знак, — мистер Старк кажется таким усталым — измученным, издерганным, и звуки он как будто проглатывает. — Серьезно, карапуз, ты всегда можешь обсудить это со мной, если надо. Ты ведь об этом знаешь? Для меня важно, чтобы ты знал, — и это сказано с такой заботой, даже с нотками мольбы; его слова — объятие, которое можно услышать, теплые руки, притягивающие Питера ближе, в безопасность.

А Питера в душе какие-то границы рушатся, и от этого становится так легко, что он сразу же во всем признается. Как тяжело было спать после возвращения с Титана. Как он постоянно ходит, словно полумертвый. Как он видит кошмары: в одних умирает мистер Старк, а в других — умирает он. Как страшно просыпаться, хватая ртом воздух, и осознавать, что каждый вдох может стать последним.

Когда Питер умолкает — через несколько минут, полных сбивчивых мыслей и чувств, — из телефона не доносится ни звука, и Питер боится, что сказал слишком много и натворил дел. Наконец, мистер Старк очень тихо переспрашивет:

— Ты во сне превращаешься в пыль?

Странно, что мистер Старк запомнил именно эту деталь, но Питер кивает, понимает, что забылся, и повторяет:

— Ага. Так стремно.

Ответа не следует, и Питер сам задает вопрос, который неделями не давал ему покоя:

— Потом будет легче? Справляться со всем этим?

Он слышит, как мистер Старк вздыхает, тихо, но отчетливо; потом что-то звякает — наверняка лед о стенки стакана.

— Ну, скажем так: сейчас ночь, а я в лаборатории разбираюсь с костюмом и болтаю по телефону с мальчишкой. Как ты думаешь?

— Вот как...

Они оба замолкают вновь. Из трубки доносится легкий всплеск, и Питер не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что это не алкоголь.

— Сэр, а где мисс Поттс? — как только он это произносит, сразу понимает, что пересек невидимую грань. — Ой, извините, это слишком личное, мне не надо...

— Всё нормально, — еще раз вздыхает. — Тебе стоит об этом знать, на самом-то деле. Мы расстались.

— Ой... — ну, это многое объясняет. Прямо очень много. Наверное, всё-таки не из-за его безбилетного путешествия до Титана все эти странности происходят. Питеру должно было полегчать, но вместо этого душу потихоньку пожирает пустота. — Мне... Мне очень жаль?

— Да не переживай. Это дело прошлое.

Погодите-ка... Питер не должен совать нос в чужие дела, конечно, но в этом ответе никакого смысла нет.

— Но ведь еще в прошлом месяце все было хорошо!

— В прошлом... Да-да... В прошлом, — если бы Питер не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что мистер Старк смутился. С чего бы это? — Знаешь, паучок, такие проблемы порой давно назревают: кажется, будто люди только сейчас расстались, а на самом деле — уже давным-давно.

Питер выслушивает это и молча теребит дырку на штанине. Не то чтобы ответ еще больше его обеспокоил, совсем наоборот, но в последний раз, когда Питер видел их вместе, они улыбались, строили планы на свадьбу — они были влюблены. Раз уж мистер Старк и мисс Поттс были тогда на грани разрыва, то он и в самом деле что-то упустил. На мгновение Питер чувствует себя очень маленьким и глупым.

— Ну, мне всё равно очень жаль, — неловко заканчивает он наконец. Сам факт их телефонного разговора посреди ночи внезапно кажется ужасно значительным, отчего его сердце снова начинает выделывать кульбиты — ну серьезно, пора бы уже перестать.

— Спасибо, — и снова звякание, и снова жидкость наливается в стакан. — Думаю, самое время отпустить тебя поспать. А, карапуз?

У Питера внутри всё сжимается, и ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не начать упрашивать вслух. Каким бы чудным не был этот разговор, другой вариант — пялиться в пустоту, пытаться позабыть ощущение смерти — Питера вовсе не радует.

— Если честно, я, наверное, больше не усну, — признается он.

— Так, Пит, в этом нет ничего хорошего, однако голос мистера Старка зазвучал с новой силой, словно ему не терпелось продолжить говорить с Питером. — Нужно избавиться от кошмаров. Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем. Но пока что у меня проблемы с модификацией костюма. Хочешь, поделюсь мыслями? 

Питер охотно соглашается, и через несколько минут они оба погружаются в проблему с головой, а беседа течет так естественно, что Питер практически забывает, который сейчас час. В конце концов, его неспешно одолевает усталость, и он засыпает, а рассказ мистера Старка для него — как лучшая колыбельная.

***  
Со стороны мистера Старка потребовалось много уговоров, но Мэй всё-таки уступает и соглашается на еще одну поездку — только настаивает на том, что Питер поедет не раньше, чем через неделю. Она напоминает Питеру, что на этих выходных у него пробная олимпиада, а еще что «наконец-то появилось дело, которое я тебе не разрешу забросить, даже ради Тони Старка». Питер подозревает — это и вправду какое-то совершенное новое и изощренное наказание.

— Так нечестно! Она просто не хочет, чтобы я думал, будто она меня жалеет! — тем же вечером жалуется он мистеру Старку. Когда тот ему звонит. В одиннадцать часов.

Видимо, да, теперь это для них обычное дело.

— Твое образование — главный приоритет, паучок.

— Я у вас большему учусь, чем на этой олимпиаде!

Питер и понимает, что обижается ни за что и ведет себя как ребенок, но и чувствует он себя точно так же, каждый вечер запертый в комнате за десятью замками.

А мистер Старк ласково, низким голосом смеется. Этот смех отдается в Питере острой болью, над которой он не позволяет себе раздумывать.

— Не злись. Ты ее очень испугал.

— Наверное. Но это полный отстой, я с ума схожу.

— Ждать осталось не так долго, — настаивает мистер Старк. Питер недоверчиво хмыкает, и тот тут же добавляет:

— Что, если ты останешься на ночь? Побудешь подольше, очень мне пригодишься, опробуешь новые настройки у костюма.

У Питера сердце подпрыгивает от такого предложения. Целая ночь вне этой тесной квартирки, которая с каждой неделей почему-то всё уменьшается и уменьшается. Целая ночь рядом с мистером Старком. Не просто сидеть в лаборатории — за разными столами, занимаясь каждый своим делом, — но и ужинать вместе, смотреть кино, как раньше, до того, как он сам себя завел в этот бесконечный круг из школы, дома и кошмаров...

— Да, конечно, просто супер, — выдыхает он, — только вот Мэй мне ни за что не разрешит.

— Твое неверие меня тревожит, юный падаван, — отвечает мистер Старк. — Я могу быть очень убедительным. 

Питер посмеивается и замечает, что мистер Старк неправильно сказал строчку из «Звездных войн», и они спорят, какая часть лучше, и продолжают до тех пор, пока у Питера все слова не смешиваются в одно и телефон выскальзывает из-под уха, после чего Мистер Старк желает ему спокойной ночи.

Потому что теперь он и так часто делает. Оказалось, что под голос мистера Старка легче засыпается, да и просыпается Питер потом без криков. 

***  
В итоге, мистер Старк уговаривает Мэй. Питер не понимает, как у него это получилось. Должно быть, мистер Старк попросил Ванду Максимофф об услуге, потому что тут бы точно ничего не помогло, кроме контроля над сознанием.

Как бы то ни было, сейчас Питер прижимается лицом к окну машины Хэппи, на сидении рядом с ним лежит рюкзак с пижамой и зубной щеткой, и у него бешено колотится сердце. Его руки холодные и липкие — Питер так не нервничал еще с самого первого раза, когда его пустили в Башню, и это очень нелепо. Последние недели они с мистером Старком переписывались, болтали по ночам — после такого Питеру должно быть гораздо спокойнее, а не наоборот. Питер и прежде уважал мистера Старка и любил проводить с ним время, — но сейчас-то они друзья. Типа, по-настоящему.

Или... кто-то еще. Кто, пока не ясно, но точно кто-то.

То есть, это не похоже на походы в гости к Неду. Больше похоже на... Ну, самое близкое, что он может вспомнить, это как он собирался пойти с Лиз на выпускной бал: дыхание сбивается от волнения, во рту пересохло, а на душе — отчаянное нетерпение. И Питеру явно не хочется размышлять над таким сравнением.

Как только они въезжают на парковку, он выскакивает из машины и бросается к двери, но прежде чем войти, резко останавливается. А если это ничего не значит? Вот уже неделю он засыпает под рассказы мистера Старка о науке, фильмах или историях из жизни Мстителей, но всё это доходило до Питера из-за другой стороны экрана, не совсем по-настоящему. А что, если, как только они окажутся лицом к лицу, всё останется таким же, как будто ничего и не было?

Питер не успевает проанализировать этот внезапный страх, потому что дверь распахивается, и появляется сам мистер Старк — удивительно красивый, в черных брюках и футболке с AC/DC, а на щеке у него пятно от машинного масла. Глаза его, как и в прошлый раз, усталые и покрасневшие, прическа растрепалась, лицо обросло щетиной. Но мистер Старк смотрит на Питера и улыбается — тепло и широко. Это не одна из показных улыбок — саркастичная, льстивая или самодовольная, — а та, в которой отразилось искренняя радость.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — говорит он и притягивает Питера к себе, крепко обнимая за плечи и талию. Со вздохом облегчения Питер обнимает его в ответ, уткнувшись лицом ему в ямочку между плечом и шеей.

Так они стоят долго, гораздо дольше всех разумных пределов, и их прерывает Хэппи, вдруг появившись позади и прокашлявшись. Они сразу же отходят друг от друга, и Питер, оборачиваясь, чувствует, что краснеет. И почему только? Они ведь просто обнимаются. Стыдиться нечего.

Мистер Старк в то же время отпускает Хэппи до следующего дня — вот ему точно ни за что не стыдно.

— Парнишку доставил живым — прекрасно поработал, — говорит мистер Старк на прощание. — Правда, работа — высший класс. Даже не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Хэппи его посылает. А мистер Старк пожимает плечами и возвращается к Питеру:

— Выглядишь гораздо лучше.

— Я теперь больше сплю, — нервно улыбается он, — интересно, почему.  
Об этом разговаривать вообще нормально? Наверное, нет. Но и молчать, наверное, тоже.

— Да, великая тайна, — подмигивает мистер Старк и кладет руку Питеру на плечо. — Значит, обратно в лабораторию?

Питер кивает. Всё в порядке. У них всё хорошо. И нервничать причин нет.

Но тревожное, нетерпеливое трепетание в груди возвращается, когда рука мистера Старка проскальзывает чуть ниже, останавливаясь у бедра, и остается там на протяжении всего пути до лаборатории, обжигающая и желанная. 

***  
В лаборатории всё как будто по-прежнему.

Почти.

Конечно, было очень легко вернуться к их обычному распорядку: мистер Старк показал новую модель пускателя паутины, разрешил его опробовать, провел кое-какие испытания, установил новые настройки, потом — обсуждение проделанной работы, потом — еще тесты. Удовольствие от чувства сосредоточенности на задаче, от выявления проблемы и ее решения, от обмена новыми идеями. Проведение новых расчетов, простая радость от работы с проводами и металлом. Как обычно, остаток дня проходит в работе.

Но кое-что изменилось. Теперь мистер Старк задумчиво разглядывает его, а когда Питер замечает, всякий раз отводит взгляд. Когда мистер Старк настраивает пускатель, его руки задерживаются на запястьях Питера, проскальзывая пальцами по обнаженной коже. Когда мистер Старк ходит по лаборатории, то всё время находит причину прикоснуться к Питеру: к его талии, к спине, к плечам.

И каждый раз у Питера перехватывает дыхание. Он не сможет вечно откладывать размышления об этом на потом. Но сейчас — может, и поэтому сосредотачивается на другом: когда они зашли в лабораторию, на столе мистера Старка, при том, что был лишь полдень, стоял стакан скотча, и сейчас он продолжает пить, большими глотками, время от времени доливая.

К тому времени, как мистер Старк предлагает перейти к тестированию костюмов, он допивает уже пятый.

Питер послушно переодевается. На этот раз он успевает подготовиться к тому, что мистер Старк подходит близко к нему, ощупывает его тело, разглаживая и одергивая плотно прилегающую ткань; готов он и к внезапной волне мурашек, следующей за прикосновениями. А мистер Старк — словно повсюду, он не оставляет пространства ни для чего больше, он кружит голову.

— Вот теперь — идеально, — наконец молвит мистер Старк. Его тяжелая рука покоится на бедре Питера. Он улыбается гордо и открыто. — Я же говорил, что на меньшее не соглашусь.

— Точно, — Питер едва ли обращает внимание на костюм. Мистер Старк всего лишь в нескольких дюймах, так близко, что Питер может различить ресницы над покрасневшими веками; запах алкоголя в его дыхании настолько резок, что обжигает лицо. — Может, теперь что-нибудь поедим?

Рука мистера Старка напрягается, пальцы вжимаются в Питера, — а потом он кивает:

— Да. Идея хорошая. Очень хорошая.

***  
Они направляются в личные апартаменты мистера Старка, а не в общую гостиную, и это в новинку для Питера, однако его смущение пропадает, когда мистер Старк мимоходом замечает, что внизу сейчас живет Ванда: ей сейчас не очень хочется встречаться с людьми. 

Мистер Старк устраивает для Питера небольшую экскурсию, проводит по комнатам, крепко обнимая за плечи, показывает кухню, обустроенную по последнему слову техники, коридор, вторую спальню («Сегодня ночуешь здесь, малец») и гостиную, где «телевизор и колонки даже лучше, чем на нижнем этаже». Эти комнаты элегантные и современные, здесь много белого цвета, много металла, стеклянные журнальные столики, серый узорчатый ковер, абстрактная живопись на стенах. Комнаты замечательные — только походят больше на шикарные номера отелей или фотографии из журналов: прекрасные, но не гостеприимные. От одной мысли о том, что мистер Старк коротает здесь вечера, в одиночестве пересматривая старые фильмы, у Питера замирает сердце.

И он не упускает из виду, что мистер Старк наливает себе стакан виски, как только заходит на кухню, и что из-под дивана выглядывает полупустая бутылка водки.

Впрочем, от беспокойства становится очень легко отмахнуться, когда доставляют китайскую еду и мистер Старк предлагает выбрать фильм — любой, главное не говорить, что фильм старый. В итоге они смотрят все части «Крепкого орешка»: Питер устраивается в гигантском кресле, а мистер Старк укладывается на диване. Здесь удобно и уютно. Почти как дома, несмотря на слишком роскошную мебель. Вечер пролетает незаметно: мистер Старк глядит на часы, изображает на лице удивление от того, как уже поздно, отправляет Питера в спальню для гостей, где тот, довольный, сразу же засыпает...

И просыпается, задыхаясь, в панике выкрикивая мольбы о пощаде.

Ведь... ну конечно, блин. Вот так — сейчас два часа ночи, а он свернулся калачиком посреди постели, обнимая подушку, и содрогается от паники. Сон пропал совершенно, и на какое-то мгновение Питеру хочется взять телефон и позвонить мистеру Старку. Но ведь они в одном здании — звонить было бы слишком уж странно.

Вместо этого Питер решает проверить, имеется ли на кухне чай. Не то чтобы чай помогает справиться с кошмарами, но лучше уж так, чем лежать в темноте. На Питере сейчас лишь боксеры и мятая футболка, и он шаркающей походкой идет по коридору в гостиную.

Он резко останавливается.

Мистер Старк, сгорбившись, до сих пор сидит на краешке дивана, и в руке у него бутылка водки. Комнату освещает лишь экран телевизора, беззвучно мерцая. Но мистер Старк, кажется, и не глядит туда: его голова откинута назад, взгляд ни на что не направлен. 

Питер — далеко не самый популярный парень в школе, но на вечеринках он бывал и поэтому знает, как выглядят пьяные люди. А мистер Старк очень пьян.

Что нужно сделать — уйти? Наверное. Уйти, вернуться в постель. Питер явно не должен был этого видеть. Однако он застыл у двери, не в силах вынудить себя вернуться обратно. Мистер Старк — такой поникший. Такой маленький. Это пугает — Питеру тут же хочется отмотать время назад, забыть эту минуту. Но в то же самое время ему хочется и забрать бутылку, убрать подальше и проводить мистера Старка в какую-нибудь другую комнату, где ему будет удобнее. Питер не может бросить его.

— Паучок? — Взгляд мистера Старка направлен прямо на него. Он оправляется и выпрямляется.

Исчезать теперь слишком поздно. Питер неловко улыбается:

— С добрым утром. 

— Почему не спишь? — мистер Старк не мямлит, как пьяный, а едва слышно бормочет.

— Угадайте.

— А. 

В комнате темно, но Питер с легкостью добирается до мистера Старка, забирает бутылку, отставляет подальше и присаживается на диван, спиной к подлокотнику, лицом к своему наставнику. Всё это время мистер Старк не сводит с него глаз. Между ним и Питером всего пара-тройка футов. Питер чувствует острый запах алкоголя и мускуса — второе гораздо приятнее. Он подтягивает к подбородку колени и обхватывает ноги:

— Ну, с добрым утром, — повторяет он.

Мистер Старк шумно выдыхает, что, наверное, означает смех, и откидывается на подушки.

— Привет.

В тусклом голубоватом свете у него особенно болезненный вид: темные мешки под глазами, похожие на синяки, спутанные волосы. Он разваливается на диване — полная противоположность элегантности, в нем ничего не осталось от собранного, умнейшего человека, который с легкостью может создавать костюмы для супергероев и побеждать пришельцев-психопатов.

Всё очень плохо, и Питер понятия не имеет, как это исправить. Он вспоминает, как на одной вечеринке Нед выпил слишком много пива, а потом его тошнило в унитаз. Эм-Джей тогда бегала туда-сюда, носила в туалет стаканы с водой.

— Принести вам воды? — предлагает Питер.

Мистер Старк качает головой, не отводя глаз от потолка:

— Ты не должен этим заниматься, — мрачно отвечает он, вслепую протягивает руку, находит Питера и обхватывает его лодыжку. — О тебе забочусь я — не наоборот.

Питер замирает не дыша. Пальцы мистера Старка раскаляют его ногу добела, его слова — одновременно и удар ножом в сердце, и нежное объятие. Хочется кричать в голос. Питер не может себе этого позволить, он чуть приклоняется и касается запястья мистера Старка:

— Я принесу, мне несложно. 

Прежде чем тот успевает возразить, Питер вскакивает и мчится на кухню. Когда он возвращается, мистер Старк снова сидит прямо. Он принимает стакан, залпом выпивает и с громким стоном склоняется вперед, обхватив голову. Питер присаживается рядом, так, что их ноги соприкасаются, и кладет ему ладонь на спину.

— Прости меня, — шепчет мистер Старк в ладони, — я... Тебе не надо с этим разбираться. 

А Питер борется с настойчивым желанием обнять мистера Старка, уткнуться ему в плечо и прошептать, что ничего страшного, что всё будет хорошо. Сколько раз за последнюю неделю его вечера заканчивались вот так, в полном одиночестве — после того, как он часами убаюкивал Питера беседами по телефону?

Питер смаргивает слезы:

— Можно разделить на двоих, — говорит он, удивляясь напряжению в голосе.

Мистер Старк вопросительно оглядывается на него.

— Мы можем заботиться друг о друге. Забота для нас двоих. 

Мистер Старк снова закрывается ладонями и отвечает:

— Нет. Это... Тебе этого не нужно.

— Может быть, — соглашается Питер, всё-таки приобнимает мистера Старка и тихонько тянет на себя, пока тот не выпрямляется снова — со слезами в глазах. — Но так уж получилось. Не хочу вас огорчать, сэр, но от меня вы не отвертитесь.

— И я прошу прощения за это.

Мистер Старк отвечает с такой искренностью, что у Питера к горлу подступают рыдания. Он накрепко закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с духом.

— Вас довести до кровати или вы будете сопротивляться, и мне придется вас нести?

— Иногда я забываю, насколько ты упрямый, паучок, — пытается отказаться мистер Старк, однако разрешает Питеру поднять его на ноги и опирается на него, пока они медленно добираются до спальни. У входа мистер Старк оборачивается, и на его лице читается страдание:

— Не переживай, — просит он, — вот это всё... У меня всё хорошо. Не переживай, пожалуйста.

Инстинктивно, не давая себе времени передумать, Питер обвивает рукой шею мистера Старка и притягивает его лоб к своему. Такая смелость поражает его самого, и лишь через несколько секунд он вспоминает, что нужно хоть что-нибудь ответить.

— Слишком поздно, сэр, — шепчет он.

Мистер Старк опадает ему на плечо, обнимает, притягивает к себе. Питер проводит рукой по его спутанным волосам, вдыхает запахи шампуня, машинного масла и пота. Аромат уюта.

В конце концов, примерно через минуту — в течение которой Питер слышит лишь биение их сердец и гул в своей же голове, не способной до конца осознать происходящее — мистер Старк неохотно отстраняется. Он слабо улыбается и неуверенно прощается:

— Увидимся утром, карапуз.

После того, как Питер возвращается в спальню, ему еще долго не спится.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим утром Пятница сообщает, что для Питера приготовлена машина. Мистер Старк даже не выходит из комнаты, чтобы попрощаться. После этого звонки прекращаются, а сообщений отправляется всё меньше. Если они и приходят, то оказываются скупыми и формальными.

Они доводят Питера до слез.

К тому же, как Питер решает после трех дней почти полного молчания, это совсем нечестно. Не он тогда напился — не его и стоит наказывать. Честное слово — Питер лишь хотел помочь.

Просиживая самый скучный на всем белом свете урок математики, пропуская слова учителя мимо ушей, уже в миллионный раз проигрывая в мыслях события той ночи, Питер отчаянно сердится. Мистер Старк держался так близко к нему; казалось, ему нравилось присутствие Питера. А теперь он решил вообще не разговаривать? В нервном порыве он быстро набирает: 

_«сэр, без обид но меня игнорировать это хреновое решение»._

Прежде чем Питер успевает это отправить, учитель замечает у него в руках телефон и раздраженно вызывает к доске решить задачу. К тому времени, как Питер возвращается на место, он успокаивается и удаляет написанное. В глубине души он понимает, что никакое это не наказание. Мистер Старк наверняка просто растерян.

Растерян или... что-нибудь другое. Что-то такое, возможность чего Питеру не хочется признавать. Потому что он не позволяет себе довериться той тревожной надежде, которая поселилась в нем еще после первой их встречи.

Но и сбрасывать со счетов настойчивые воспоминания о прикосновениях мистера Старка — ладонь проводит по спине, пальцы касаются запястий, дыхание щекочет шею — он не может, ведь они напоминают о себе в самые неподходящие моменты, такие яркие, что от них больно.

И заснуть без звуков его голоса гораздо сложнее. Отрицать это невозможно — это факт. Когда Питер просыпается посреди ночи, еле переводя дыхание — а такое случается каждую ночь, — то старается убаюкать себя, представляя их прошлые разговоры. И, может быть, до такой степени забываясь от усталости, что становится невозможно больше отдавать себе отчета в том, что он делает, Питер воображает и мозолистые руки, гладящие его волосы, и шепот, убеждающий его, что всё будет хорошо.

Только не очень помогает.

***  
После тревожной недели, проведенной в тоске по общению ближе неуклюжих и формальных сообщений об очередной и, откровенно говоря, ненужной функции костюма, Питер сочиняет более взвешенное послание, которое, как он надеется, донесет его мнение насчет всей этой ситуации, и притом Питер не покажется слишком настойчивым.

_«мистер старк, если что-то произошло на прошлых выходных то извините, пожалуйста, но не нужно закрываться от меня»_

И почти добавляет: _«про заботу друг о друге я говорил тогда серьезно»,_ — но ни смелости, ни наглости у него не хватает. Наверное, Питер уже написал слишком много, да и он не уверен, что мистер Старк вспомнит, о чем речь. 

Он старается не поглядывать на телефон в ожидании ответа, но терпит головокружительный провал. На английском Нед спрашивает, что случилось, и Питеру приходится срочно соврать, что вот-вот должно прийти важное сообщение от Мэй: Питер любит Неда и доверил бы ему собственную жизнь, но всё-таки подобным делиться не стоит даже с тем, кто сумел сохранить секрет Человека-Паука.

Звонок на перемену — Питер замечает, что мистер Старк печатает ответ. Несколько раз начинает, останавливается и снова продолжает, и Питер нервничает до тошноты. И наконец-то, наконец-то самое долгое ожидание за всю его жизнь оканчивается — хоть и проходит меньше минуты, но кажется, что целый год, — и сообщение приходит.

_«Нужно, Паучок. Дело не в тебе. Прости. Это моя вина»._

Такое чувство, будто Питеру всадили нож в самое сердце.

Во вспышке ярости он швыряет телефон на землю — экран трескается, и неровная линия излома прорезает обидные слова.

Супер. Просто класс.

И просить мистера Старка заменить телефон он не собирается. К счастью, Питер знает хорошее местечко — до того, как от Железного Человека чуть ли не каждый месяц стали приходить подарки, он часто туда захаживал. Когда жизнь была еще логичной и понятной. До магазинчика далековато, но можно прогуляться.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Питер быстро шагает и надеется, что хорошая погода хоть немного его подбодрит. Стоит один из редких весенних дней, когда до сих пор свежо, но при этом тепло и не душно. У Питера руки чешутся выпустить паутину и пронестись по городу, растворившись в пьянящем чувстве полета. Может, этого и хватит, чтобы тугой комок разочарования, засевший где-то у него в животе, растворился и не возвращался. Но Питеру нельзя. У него нет ни костюма, ни пускателей паутины. Остается только шагать — одна нога за другой.

***  
Магазинчик совсем не поменялся: он до потолка завален старой электроникой, отовсюду свисают толстые провода — дизайнерский ужас. Колокольчик на двери оповещает о том, что пришел посетитель, и Фарид, владелец, поднимает глаза и расплывается в улыбке, узнавая Питера:

— Мистер Паркер! А я уж боялся, что любимый покупатель совсем обо мне забыл. Что на этот раз?

— Да ничего интересного: экран разбился, — предупреждает Питер, выуживая телефон из рюкзака.

Когда Фарид берет мобильный в руки, краткое его разочарование моментально превращается в восхищение, и Питер слишком поздно вспоминает, что эта модель еще не продается. Он тут же отговаривается тем, что в стажировке есть свои преимущества — на это Фарид впечатленно приподнимает бровь.

— Ну, как у вас тут дела? — добавляет Питер до того, как сообразительный техник спросит, почему бы ему не попросить своего «босса» просто заменить телефон. — Прости, меня долго не было. 

Улыбка Фарида сразу же угасает: он с печальным вздохом кладет телефон на витрину и рассказывает, что в последнее время в округе происходит много краж:

— Мисс Рабинович даже угрожали пистолетом! — он качает головой, уныло пожимает плечами и продолжает осматривать треснувший экран. — Как лично мне кажется, полиция их не слишком-то стремится найти. И что нам теперь делать? 

Фарид замечает выражение лица Питера и, видимо, неправильно его истолковав, прибавляет:

— Телефон будет храниться в сейфе, не волнуйтесь. До завтра управлюсь.

И хотя Питер не пытается его разубедить, по дороге домой его озаряет одна очень-очень нехорошая мысль. Очень-очень нехорошая мысль, дающая Питеру какой-никакой повод отвлечься от человека, оттолкнувшего его в ту же секунду, когда понял, что стал ему нужен. 

***  
Этой же ночью Питер вытаскивает старый костюм из-под потолка. И правда —уже маловат, но ничего, и так сойдет. Хотя бы очки всё еще помогают сконцентрироваться, а вот старые пускатели... говоря откровенно, отстой полный, но пока что работают. Это ведь обычные воришки, сдались здесь Питеру все эти передовые технологии.

Перед глазами вдруг возникает доставучий и непрошеный образ мистера Старка, его рук, скользящих по ткани костюма, искривленная улыбка, едва ли скрывающая печаль во взгляде, обещание впредь давать Питеру только самое лучшее. «Чудеса моего авторства специально для Питера Паркера», — так он говорил. Ну и ладно. И гроша ломаного эти слова не стоили.

Питер выкарабкивается из окна и мчится по воздуху к ближайшему зданию. Это даже лучше, чем ему вспоминалось — как будто впервые за несколько недель он может дышать полной грудью. Расстояние до квартала, где живет Фарид, Питер преодолевает меньше чем за десять минут и чувствует разочарование — слишком быстро. Пожалуй, за поимку преступников стоит себя наградить и вернуться домой длинным путем.

Питер приземляется на крышу. В самый последний момент он решил взять с собой Карен. Питер вставляет наушник и быстро объясняет ситуацию.

— Я думала, тебе нельзя ходить на патрули, — неодобрительно замечает Карен.

— Да, знаю, — шепчет он в ответ, оглядывая улицу. — Но Фарид — мой друг. Кто-то же должен рано или поздно это сделать. Никто и не узнает, что я здесь.

На улице пусто. Целый час ничего не меняется. А потом — еще час. Питер бы давно с ума сошел, если бы Карен не включала его любимые научные подкасты, — а иначе бы мысли забрели туда, о чем думать сейчас совсем не к месту. Именно тогда, когда Питер начинает осознавать, что этот план — далеко не самый продуманный, из-за угла появляются трое мужчин. Они одеты в черное и вышагивают с целеустремленностью, неподходящей для блуждающих по городу в два часа ночи.

Питер приседает на корточки и спохватывается с досадой. Жалко, нет маски от обычного костюма: в нее был встроен приближающий экран, сейчас бы такое очень пригодилось, и не нужно было бы подбираться ближе. Мужчины направлялись прямиком к магазинчику Фарида. Один бросил сумку на землю и вынул что-то похожее на паяльную лампу.

— Вот и попались, — Питер спрыгивает с крыши и мягко приземляется всего в нескольких футах от столпившихся у двери воришек. — Эй, парни, что задумали?

Те разом оборачиваются. Их лица закрыты лыжными масками — даже как-то неоригинально? — но в движениях явственно видится удивление.

— Пшел отсюда, сука, — рычит один из них так хрипло, что почти вызывает смех.

— С радостью, — отшучивается Питер, стреляет паутиной в лампу и вырывает из рук грабителя, — только вот вы грабите магазин моего друга.

Мужчина делает выпад в его сторону. Питер тут же опутывает его паутиной и опрокидывает на землю.

— К тому же, — добавляет он, оборачиваясь к оставшимся двоим, — там мой телефон. Защищаю частную собственность. — Питер намеревается обезвредить мужчину, который нес лампу, но тот оказывается гораздо ловче, и ему удается увернуться. — Так поступают в Америке. Гражданское право. Учитесь!

И Питер стреляет еще раз...

То есть, пытается. Не получается. Он встряхивает механизм и пробует еще раз. Издается лишь маленький, печальный всхлип — паутинка не отлетает и на метр.

— Карен? — нервно спрашивает Питер, сразу же вспоминая, что сейчас она, конечно, ничего не сможет поделать.

— Похоже, пускатели неисправны, — сообщает она. — Я бы предложила удалиться с места конфликта.

— Ни за что! 

В эту секунду мужчина хочет схватить Питера — он уворачивается. Так, паутины теперь нет. Не страшно. Это ведь какие-то два мужика. Питер с психопатом-инопланетянином сражался — и ничего, победил. Вроде.

Грабитель бьет кулаком, и Питер хватает его за руку и отталкивает — несильно, чтобы не причинить увечья, а вывести из строя. Питер оборачивается к последнему грабителю — и вдруг всё взрывается.

Как будто целая вселенная разрывается на части.

Он падает на колени, правый бок отдается жгучей болью. Питер задыхается, легким не хватает кислорода, сознание ошеломленно борется с нахлынувшими ощущениями: нервы полыхают, в ушах стоит душераздирающий рев.

«Подстрелили», — как будто издалека доносится трезвая мысль. Он ощупывает бок — на пальцах липко. Так. Ладно. Значит, подстрелили. Это будет трудно объяснить Мэй. Питер пытается подняться, но каждое движение разрывает его тело изнутри. Он давится воздухом.

В ребра с хрустом врезается ботинок. Питер чувствует, как что-то ломается со звонким щелчком, и изгибается от боли; в глазах темнеет. Сквозь гул доносится стон, полный страдания, — должно быть, его собственный. Еще один удар выбивает из-под него руку. Лицом он ударяется о тротуар, и там остается лежать, хватая ртом воздух.

Довольный сделанным, грабитель снова хватает паяльную лампу и возвращается к решетке на дверях магазина, а другой — помогает сообщнику, которого Питер уже обезвредил. Значит, ничего им не помеха. Вот подонки.

Питер изо всех сих старается утихомирить бешено бьющееся сердце и боль, поглотившую все его тело. Всё идет наперекосяк: организм с ума сходит, чувства зашкаливают, в голове всё стоит страшный писк, из-за которого почти невозможно сосредоточиться. Питер хочет хотя бы восстановить дыхание, заглушить всё постоянными, настойчивыми вдохами и выдохами. После нескольких ровных вдохов становится лучше. Еще минутка, и он сможет подняться на ноги. Когда на него обрушилось здание, было гораздо хуже. Ладно. Еще бы... Еще бы минутку, и он тогда...

И тут, откуда ни возьмись, раздается грохот, кто-то вскрикивает, и у Питера вновь перехватывает дыхание — ему хорошо знаком этот механический гул. Со стоном он переворачивается на другой бок и видит красные и золотые вспышки: Железный Человек приземляется на асфальт и подается вперед, ударяя одного из грабителей прямо в грудь. Тот летит, врезается в здание и сползает на землю, потеряв сознание.

— Мистер Старк! — выкрикивает Питер, но если тот и слышит его из костюма, то всё равно не отвечает. — Карен, почему он здесь?

— Я позвонила.

— Предательница, — бормочет Питер под нос, медленно принимая сидячее положение. Рана ноет немилосердно, кружится голова. — Ну почему...

Вопрос застывает на губах, когда мистер Старк хватает второго грабителя, с невиданной силой швыряет о кирпичную стену магазина, потом бьет кулаком в живот, и раздается глухой удар: прямо перед этим нанороботы освобождают его руку, но удар всё равно слишком сильный. Мужчина вопит — резко, во всё горло.

— Нравится, сволочь?! — голос мистера Старка холодный, металлический, но в нем четко понимается пугающая ярость. Он подносит руку к горлу мужчины и снова бьет — тот закашливается кровью.

Третий же грабитель, решив, видимо, что с него достаточно, убегает прочь. Мистер Старк оглушает его, даже не обернувшись. Тот падает с криком.

Какого. Хрена.

Позабыв о боли, Питер вскакивает на ноги, бросается к мистеру Старку и хватает за руку, прежде чем тот успевает нанести еще один удар.

— Сэр! Хватит! Вы его убьете!

Мистер Старк обращается к нему — передняя пластина шлема исчезает, открывая взгляд, дикий от ярости. 

— Это я и собираюсь сделать, — рычит он, сжимая горло мужчины.

Еще раз. Какого. Хрена. 

В панике Питер отталкивает его со всей силой, на какую сейчас, с дырой в боку, способен. Железный Человек отшатывается. Грабитель же, оказавшись на свободе, падает и задыхается.

— Я бы на твоем месте смотался отсюда поскорее, — советует Питер. — И больше не воруй! 

Он не дожидается ответной реакции от мужчины, а сразу оглядывается на мистера Старка — тот поднимает руку, словно вновь собирается напасть. Не раздумывая, Питер стреляет в него паутиной. На этот раз механизм срабатывает — раствор попадает в грудь.

Повинуясь инстинктам, Питер хватается за конец паутины, размахивается и отбрасывает мистера Старка как можно дальше от грабителей, которых, по-видимому, тот всерьез вознамерился убить. Мистер Старк приземляется с громким, тяжелым звоном, немного проезжает по асфальту, скрежеща, потом взлетает и направляется прямиком к Питеру.

Какое-то мгновение Питеру кажется, что на него сейчас же обрушится вся мощь Железного Человека, но тот останавливается буквально в паре десятков сантиметров от него, и костюм исчезает. Питер краем уха слышит, как грабители удирают с воплями, — мистер Старк их не останавливает. Он пронзает Питера пылающим взглядом.

— Сэр, какого черта? — требует Питер объяснений. Ему хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало свирепо дерзко, но острая боль в боку берет своё: Питер резко замолкает, униженно всхлипнув.

— Нет-нет, задавать вопросы сейчас буду я, — шипит мистер Старк и шагает к Питеру. Расстояние между ними стремительно сокращается — Питер не может дышать. Он стягивает маску, и воздух наполняется острым запахом алкоголя. Это многое объясняет.

— Какого хрена? Ты почему не дома?

— Нужно было помочь другу...

— И ты решил в этих ползунках посражаться с преступниками? С вооруженными преступниками?

Мистер Старк так это произносит, как будто ничего нелепее за всю жизнь не слышал, но Питер лишь пожимает плечами: 

— Это ведь простые люди были. Ничего такого.

Глаза мистера Старка всё опасно мерцают, он тянется к Питеру, ощупывает огромное тёмное пятно на костюме и поднимает руку — пальцы перепачканы кровью.

— Ничего такого, значит? А что бы произошло, если бы я не поехал на встречу и не оказался бы поблизости? — вопрос тихий, напряженный. И почему-то так гораздо хуже, чем с криками. Это не спокойная тишина — наоборот, как будто мистер Старк сейчас взорвется. — Если бы я не успел вовремя?

Питер лишь прикрывает глаза, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Ему не совсем понятно, почему мистер Старк так зол — ведь он уже ясно дал понять, что не хочет даже находиться рядом с Питером.

— Ну, я бы поднялся и пошел, — в конце концов отвечает он. — Как сейчас. И всё было бы нормально. Прямо как сейчас! 

Быть может, со стороны это выглядит не очень убедительно, потому что Питер постоянно запинается, чтобы перевести дыхание, но пару минут назад он своими собственными руками отбросил Железного Человека на полквартала, что доказывает, как ему кажется, его правоту.

— А вы бы сюда не пришли, пьяный, и не пытались бы никого избить насмерть! Ну зачем вы это сделали?

— Ты ранен. Из-за них, — просто говорит мистер Старк, как будто это — и есть ответ.

— Но не нужно же из-за этого людей убивать! 

Питер отметает желание зажать рану рукой. Боль одолевает его, но демонстрировать это он не желает.

— Нужно, еще как нужно! — лицо мистера Старка на миг искажается и принимает такое выражение, какого Питеру никогда прежде не доводилось видеть. Его почти сбивает с ног. — Паучок, я любого убью, кто снова попытается отнять тебя у меня.

Слова замирают в воздухе, непостижимые, почти материальные — еще немного, и можно будет потрогать.

— Снова?.. — эхом отзывается Питер. Страх сжимает сердце, перед глазами маячат, незваные, бесполезные, воспоминания о кошмарах, в которых он развевается пылью по ветру. — Что?.. Когда... о чем вы? Это из-за Титана?

— Именно из-за Титана, — мистер Старк сжимает пальцами ткань костюма и притягивает Питера ближе к себе. Невыносимо пахнет алкоголем. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Не лезь в это, Питер. Не подставляй себя под пули.

— Почему? — кажется, наконец-то хоть что-то проясняется, и поэтому Питер настаивает: — Я тоже супергерой. Я сильнее вас. У меня регенерация есть. Почему нет?

— Потому.

В голосе мистера Старка скрыты эмоции, которых Питер даже осознать не может. Мистер Старк наклоняется к нему — его дыхание обжигает.

И его губы оказываются на губах Питера, яростно и грубо целуя, пальцы запутываются в волосах, сжимая почти до боли. Всё заканчивается раньше, чем Питер успевает сообразить, что происходит, и ответить на поцелуй.

— Потому, — выдыхает мистер Старк. — Тебе нельзя умирать. Больше нельзя. Я не переживу.

Питер не верит тому, что увидел и услышал, и пытается отдать себе отчет во всём, произошедшем за последние полминуты, а мистер Старк вновь облачается в костюм и улетает прочь.

Какого. Хрена.

***  
Питер падает на колени, голова кружится. Он не совсем уверен, это от потери крови или от того, что его только что поцеловал мистер Старк.

А может, из-за того слова — «снова».

— Карен? — спрашивает он, пытаясь остаться в сознании. Но он падает, легкий, как пушинка. Едва чувствует шершавый тротуар под ладонями. Во рту металлический привкус. — Что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что не переживет, если я снова умру?

— Не знаю, Питер, — у нее обеспокоенный голос, — но Пятница сообщает, что мистер Старк отправил к тебе медбригаду. Ты должен надеть маску и оставаться здесь. 

Питеру смешно от абсурдности ситуации. Как будто он станет дожидаться совершенно незнакомых людей, которые будут суетиться над его ранами — регенерация и без того прекрасно справится. Да. Явно не сейчас, когда губы еще саднит от поцелуя, а кожу слегка покалывает от щетины мистера Старка. 

Когда в воздухе застыло это слово – «снова».

Воспоминания о бесчисленных ночных кошмарах переполняют сознание Питера, настолько яркие, что кажутся более реальными, чем окружающий мир. Питер отчаянно ощупывает собственное лицо, отыскивая знакомые черты, чтобы убедиться, что он не рассыпается в пыль.

Возможно ли... Нет. Это какой-то бред. Быть такого не может.

С другой стороны, это многое бы объяснило. То, как мистер Старк разглядывал его, когда они были на Титане, — словно само его присутствие было для него каким-то даром небес. Отчаянность его прикосновений с тех самых пор — словно он постоянно хочет удостовериться, что Питер на самом деле рядом с ним. Его молчание, когда Питер впервые рассказал о своих кошмарах, вопросы о мелких, неважных, казалось бы, деталях...

Да Питер здесь ни за что не останется.

— Он полетел в пентхаус? — спрашивает он Карен.

— Не знаю. Но тебе нельзя двигаться.

— Ну да, а теперь скажи Пятнице передать мистеру Старку, что мне всё равно. Я встречу его в пентхаусе.

— Питер, это очень плохая идея, — в ее словах слышится явное неодобрение. — Ты потерял много крови.

Питер с трудом поднимается на ноги.

— Тогда скажи еще, что если его там не будет и я упаду в обморок, виноват будет только он.

Питер залепляет рану раствором паутины, останавливая на время кровотечение, и целится пускателем на ближайшее здание.

***  
Меньше чем через минуту Питер понимает, что со сломанными ребрами своим ходом до мистера Старка не добраться. Он спрыгивает на асфальт, сдерживая стон, шагает по знакомым улочкам, добирается до главного перекрестка и, наконец, ловит такси. К счастью, водитель лишь мельком бросает на него взгляд и спрашивает:

— В больницу? 

Питер качает головой, диктует адрес мистера Старка, и водитель равнодушно пожимает плечами и говорит не запачкать кровью сидение. 

— Костюмчик — отпад, — добавляет он и жмет на педаль.

Питер заставляет себя разлеплять отяжелевшие веки и наблюдает из окна, как мимо проносятся уличные фонари. Боль притупилась, теперь она пульсирует и слегка отдается в руках и ногах, кровотечение тоже остановилось — или, может, раствор сделал свое дело. Голова до сих пор кружится, Питера слегка тошнит. Он хочет открыть окно, однако порыв ветра и растворенные в нем запахи делают только хуже, поэтому Питер возвращает всё как было, вновь сосредотачивается на дыхании — медленно, ровно, вдох, выдох — и старается отмести остальное: прежде всего, навязчивые мысли.

В конце концов, такси подъезжает к месту назначения, но Питер вспоминает, что денег с собой он не захватил. Ну конечно, он ведь в костюме. И почему не додумался? Однако Питер не успевает поддаться панике: в окне водителя раздается стук — там оказывается мистер Старк, на нем надеты джинсы, старая университетская футболка и солнечные очки, которые даже посреди ночи не смотрятся на нем нелепо.

— Тони Старк? — удивляется таксист, опуская окно.

Мистер Старк протягивает толстую пачку купюр.

— Здесь тысяча долларов, — бросает он с небрежным спокойствием, словно полчаса назад и не собирался никого прикончить. — Ничего не было. Понял?

Мужчина счастливо кивает, и мистер Старк подходит к задней двери, распахивает ее, подхватывает обессилевшего Питера и помогает удержаться на ногах.

— Здравствуйте, — бормочет Питер, цепляясь за него. 

Мистер Старк кажется таким сильным, спокойным и надежным.

— Я тебя прибью, — предупреждает мистер Старк, но всё равно приобнимает и разрешает опереться на свое плечо. И Питер так и поступает, склоняет голову, полностью доверяясь мистеру Старку, и его ведут через вестибюль здания — швейцар, которому, видимо, тоже предложили царские чаевые, демонстративно смотрит совсем в другую сторону — к частному лифту.

Поднимаясь на верхний этаж, Питер приглядывается к мистеру Старку, — но выражение его лица невозможно распознать из-за очков. Мистер Старк теплый. Питеру нравится. Не нравится ему только всё тот же неотступный запах алкоголя, который выделяется на фоне одеколона и пота и прилипает к его коже.

Двери лифта раскрываются, и перед глазами предстают впечатляющие апартаменты. Питер был здесь лишь однажды, когда они праздновали Рождество. Тогда комнаты полнились людьми, на каждом шагу виднелись веселые украшения — скорее всего, то было делом рук мисс Поттс. А теперь помещение слишком большое, слишком холодное, совершенно нежилое.

Мистер Старк быстро подводит его к дивану. Питер падает на кожаную обивку, радуясь возможности отдохнуть. На кофейном столике уже ожидает аптечка — рядом с ней стакан с чем-то темным. Питер чувствует, как под него подкладывают подушку, а потом — как прохладные пальцы ощупывают застывший раствор на ране.

— Это паутина? — голос мистера Старка подрагивает, но гневно или обеспокоенно, сказать трудно.

Питер совершенно не понимает, о чем мистер Старк думает, и это жутко бесит. Тогда Питер срывает с него очки. Глаза, удивленно прищуренные в ответ, слезятся, покрасневшие.

— Что вы имели в виду – «снова»? — выпаливает Питер.

Он измучен, всё болит, комната вращается вокруг своей оси — Питер не желает больше ждать. Ему нужны объяснения.

Мистер Старк нервно сглатывает, опускает руки, но не отводит взгляда от Питера:

— Не так я собирался начинать этот разговор.

И вдруг Питер замирает: слова эти подтверждают страх, поселившийся в нем почти полчаса назад, подтверждают невероятное.

— Разговор о чем? — настаивает он, хотя и не уверен больше, что хочет знать ответ.

— Питер. Я... блядь. Я не знаю, как об этом говорить! 

Мистер Старк с силой утирает лицо ладонями и тянется к стакану, но Питер хватает его за руку — как будто снова останавливает удар. И потом, в основном потому, что на душе такое чувство, будто он не переживет то, что ему расскажут, безо всякой опоры, а еще потому, что мистер Старк его поцеловал, и это дает Питеру некое разрешение вести себя наглее обычного, он ослабляет хватку, проводит пальцами вниз и накрывает руку мистера Старка своей.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он, поворачиваясь так, чтобы они смотрели прямо друг на друга. — Я хочу знать.

Мистер Старк делает глубокий вдох, затем судорожно выдыхает.

— Мы не победили Таноса, — наконец отвечает он. Голос странный, монотонный, будто мистер Старк настолько старается выудить из себя слова, что сил на эмоции больше не остается. — В первый раз у нас не получилось. Он убил половину вселенной. И тебя тоже.

Свободной рукой мистер Старк тянется к Питеру, запястье тяжело касается плеча, пальцы запутываются в кудрях. Такой бережный жест.

У Питера слезы подступают к глазам.

— А мои кошмары?..

Мистер Старк кивает в ответ.

— Значит...

— Да. Говоря вкратце, мы всё исправили.

— Как? — спрашивает Питер, хотя на самом деле ему уже безразлично. Или нет... Потом это будет значить больше. Но не сейчас.

— Долго объяснять. Сложно. Расскажу потом. Мы переместились во времени — звучит круто, знаю, только беспокоились мы совсем о другом, — его губы кривятся в самой печальной улыбке на свете. — Суть в том, что у нас получилось, но и знаем об этом только мы. И только мы помним. 

Его рука мелко подрагивает. Питер сжимает ее в попытке успокоить, он всей душой хочет показать, что всё хорошо, потому что, скорее всего, сейчас мистеру Старку нужно именно это. Нужно убедиться. Питер прикасается к щеке мистера Старка — тот ошеломленно поднимает взгляд, но не отстраняется.

— Почему вы не сказали раньше?

— Как? Я не... — он закрывает глаза и поддается прикосновению Питера. — Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты жил, как прежде.

— Неприятно говорить, но ничего у вас не вышло, — Питер старается как-нибудь пошутить, но его встречает несчастный взгляд мистера Старка — как у затравленного зверя.

— Знаю. Знаю. Я всё запорол. Каждый раз... — он судорожно дышит, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать слезы. — Надо было отпустить тебя, надо было, но я был так счастлив, что ты вернулся.

У Питера дрожат губы, а сердце подпрыгивает от какого-то чувства, смутно напоминающего надежду — абсолютно немыслимую в таких обстоятельствах. Ему хочется спросить, почему, из всех погибших, именно его возвращение настолько осчастливило мистера Старка, и связано ли хоть как-нибудь с их недавним поцелуем, но так нельзя, это неправильно. Поэтому он спрашивает:

— Сколько?

— Что?

— Сколько времени это заняло? — Питер утирает дорожку слез с лица мистера Старка. — Сколько я был мертв?

— Мм... — тот задумчиво перебирает волосы Питера, решая, нужно ли отвечать, и, наконец, шепчет: — Годы. Точнее, три года и сорок три дня. По крайней мере, в моем времени.

Ого.

Вот черт. Это же так долго.

А он считал дни.

— Вы и дни считали, — проговаривает Питер вслух, а его глупое-глупое сердце всё бьется с надеждой. С желанием.

— Да, — соглашается мистер Старк, подносит их переплетенные руки к губам и нежно целует костяшки пальцев Питера. — Считал дни без тебя, паучок. 

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Питер замечает отражение собственного желания и, без лишних раздумий, втягивает мистера Старка в поцелуй — на этот раз спокойный, серьезный и ласковый.

Мистер Старк наклоняется еще ближе, прижимается к Питеру, слегка приоткрывает губы, и язык Питера проскальзывает внутрь. Мистер Старк на вкус как виски. Питер хочет оказаться еще ближе к нему, но от резкого движения у него весь бок сводит — ладно, наверное, идея была непродуманной, момент неподходящий. Но прекращать он не собирается. 

Тогда мистер Старк вновь опускается к ране, обнаруживает застывшую паутину и замирает.

— Черт... Надо тебя подлатать.

Но он не говорит: «Нам нельзя». Вместо этого он очерчивает пальцами черты лица Питера, внимательно, тепло рассматривая, а потом поворачивается к аптечке.

И вдруг надежда больше не кажется такой безумной. 

***  
Мистер Старк решает, что «подлатать» Питера означает отправить его прямиком в душ — в ванной комнате у него есть такой причудливый душ, который можно особым образом настроить, и вода польется мягкими и приятными струйками, — там же Питеру и удается отлепить паутину от раны. Когда он выходит из душа, то обнаруживает на гигантской постели спортивные штаны и футболку с логотипом какой-то группы, о которой никогда не слышал. Футболка слишком большая, но она пахнет мистером Старком, и от этого факта всё сразу становится гораздо лучше. 

Питер возвращается в гостиную, а мистер Старк ждет его на диване, в руках у него батончик мюсли и аптечка. Он протягивает батончик с извиняющейся улыбкой:

— Здесь нет кухни, но мне что-то подсказывает, что тебе надо поесть.

Питер одним махом проглатывает мюсли: он и не подозревал, насколько проголодался. Тем же временем мистер Старк осторожно приподнимает его футболку и подбирается к ране. От увиденного он вздрагивает.

— Наверное, пуля прошла насквозь, — говорит Питер. Он это еще в душе выяснил. — Ничего важного, думаю, не задело. Тогда было бы хуже.

И действительно, рана уже начинает заживать, кожа срастается. Двигаться тоже не так больно.

— Ага, — соглашается мистер Старк и так решительно принимается обрабатывать рану, что сердце Питера бьется всё чаще и он едва замечает, как щиплется йод. Сейчас, свободно об этом поразмыслив, Питер понимает, что ему очень нравится находиться под этим пронзительным взглядом, удерживать на себе всё внимание самого невероятного человека, какого ему доводилось встречать.

Эти пальцы работают с удивительной точностью, заканчивают очищать рану, накладывают марлю, перевязывают, ненадолго останавливаются и поглаживают, чтобы успокоить...

Это Питеру тоже очень нравится.

Наконец мистер Старк легко похлопывает по свежей повязке.

— Вот и всё.

Слова хриплые, трепетные. Питер тут же озирается и с потрясением замечает дорожки слез на лице мистера Старка.

Не говоря ни слова, Питер обнимает его, человека, который три долгих года боролся за то, чтобы вернуть Питера к жизни, опускает его голову себе на плечо и утешает, когда мистер Старк всхлипывает и неудержимо содрогается. Питеру кажется, что он наконец-то всё понимает. Он утыкается лицом в густые волосы мистера Старка, вдыхая его аромат.

— Я больше никуда не уйду, — шепчет он. — Обещаю.

И еще очень долго они не могут оторваться друг от друга.

***  
В конце концов мистер Старк успокаивается. Он выпрямляется, садится, как будто оробев, и сразу же бормочет:

— Извини. Извини, я...

Питер лишь целует его в ответ: глубоко, уверенно, надеясь, что до мистера Старка всё-таки дойдет.

— Не надо просить прощения. Если вы меня не подпустите, то ничего не получится.

— Не получится, значит? — отшучивается мистер Старк, но и не возражает.  
Напряженные морщины в уголках глаз сглаживаются — мистер Старк медленно, широко улыбается. Он встает, протягивая руку. Питер хватается за нее, позволяя поднять себя вслед.

— Завтрашним утром нужно будет объяснить твоей тете, почему ты не дома.

Питер улыбается в ответ.

— Уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

***  
Еще некоторое время они целуют друг друга, из-за травм Питера как можно нежнее и осторожнее, а затем мистер Старк настаивает, что стоит пойти спать:

— Я не врач, конечно, но после таких побоищ людям нужно отсыпаться. Даже суперлюдям. 

И они забираются на кровать, укрываются одеялом и ложатся лицом друг к другу, крепко держась за руки. Мистер Старк ни на секунду не сводит с него глаз.

Наверное это даже лучше, чем поцелуи. Если такое вообще возможно.

— Будет сложно, — молвит он через минуту. — Со мной не бывает по-другому.

— Мне всё равно, — без колебаний отвечает Питер.

Ведь это правда. В его жизни уже так давно остались одни лишь сложности, что другого он и представить себе не может.

— А должно быть наоборот, — мистер Старк придвигается к нему и тихо целует в лоб. — Меня это радует, но всё-таки должно быть наоборот.

Питер пожимает плечами. Наверное, мистер Старк говорит правильно. Но Питер помнит, чем такое может закончиться — и хуже всего было непонимание. Невозможность быть с ним рядом. Не знать, как помочь. Теперь он знает.

К тому же, с Питером ведь тоже не очень-то и легко.

— Расскажите мне обо всём, — вдруг просит он. Мистер Старк удивляется, и он поясняет: — Мы же оба понимаем, что я сразу не усну. Расскажите. Я хочу узнать.

Какое-то время мистер Старк внимательно наблюдает за ним, а потом, как Питер надеется, поняв, что он имеет в виду, начинает свой рассказ, Слова льются рекой, мистер Старк тихонько перебирает кудри Питера и постепенно убаюкивает его.

— Вот видите, — шепчет Питер прямо перед тем, как заснуть. — Я же говорил. Стоило лишь разделить заботу на двоих.

— Да... — откуда-то издалека доносится до него голос мистера Старка. — Наверное, так и есть.


End file.
